Fijación Oral
by Runa E.V
Summary: Unos merodeadore muy borrachos, una mala idea de Remus y una fijación oral... literalmente hablando. OneShot Slash. Regalo.


**Título:** Fijación oral.

**Autora:** Runa.

**Género:** Intento de humor/General.

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente los tomo prestados para mi disfrute sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Slash (léase relación hombre/hombre); intento Lime (léase algunas descripciones que podrían herir la sensibilidad de ciertos lectores). Si alguna de estas dos cosas no les gusta, los invito amablemente a buscarse otra cosa que leer. Yo no me hago responsable de los daños psicológicos.

* * *

Era noche de juerga merodeadora y los cuatro inseparables amigos andaban ya por la quinta botella de whisky de fuego hurtada del despacho de las cocinas de Hogwarts. Metidos en el baño de Myrtle, la _Llorona _bebían copa tras copa.

—¡Salud por mi pelirroja! —gritó James a voz en cuello. Llevaba encima todavía el recuerdo del puñetazo en la nariz que Lily Evans, prefecta de sexto curso y su eterno amor platónico, le había propinado hacia el mediodía.

—¡Por la pelirroja! —corearon los otros tres levantando sus vasos.

Se llevaron las bebidas a los labios y vaciaron los vasos del ambarino líquido de un trago. Un par de los eructos de Sirius resonaron felices por todo el lugar. Se oyeron risas ebrias mezcladas con hipidos celebrando la gracia.

Después de otras tres botellas ya no tenían motivos coherentes por los cuales brindar. La colosal borrachera les impedía pensar apropiadamente.

—¡Por los calzoncillos de Quejicus! —gritaba Sirius.

—¡Por el whisky robado! —hipaba Peter.

—¡Por la luna llena! —exclamó Remus.

—¡Por mis futuros hijos con Evans! —chilló James justo antes de caer en lo que cualquiera deduciría era un coma etílico leve. Los demás, en sus mentes embrutecidas por el alcohol, pensaron que al día siguiente se gastaría una cruda de camionero que no veas. Pobre Cuernos.

Al ver el cuerpo inerte del merodeador caído, entre todos se miraron larga y alcoholizadamente. Unos cuantos intercambios de miradas que decían "Te desafío a llevarlo a la torre de Gryffindor tú solito" y Peter soltó un suspiro con hedor a whisky. Era consciente de que tenía mejor cabeza para el licor que sus amigos y podría llevar a Cornamenta con menos riesgos de que lo atrapen.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció el más pequeño de los merodeadores. Los otros dos lo observaron con sendas sonrisas idiotas pintadas en el rostro. Peter sacó su varita y ejecutó con mucha suerte un Levicorpus bien hecho. Se llevó flotando al James.

Sirius y Remus siguieron bebiendo como peces en el río. Bebían, bebía y volvían a beber los caninos en el baño, hasta desfallecer. Muy alegres ellos, comenzaron a charlar. Sus ideas absurdas se entremezclaban con los sollozos de Myrtle, escondida en su retrete.

—Oye Remus —llamó Canuto con voz pastosa—. Si estamos en el baño de las chicas, ¿significa que eres una nena sin bolas?

El otro lo miró silencioso y luego se llevó una mano a los pantalones. Se palpó la entrepierna y se sacó la prenda con cierta torpeza. Después de algunos minutos estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo.

—No Pulgas, yo sí tengo bolas —se señaló las citadas partes—. Más bien eres tú la nena sin pelotas.

Picado en su ebrio orgullo, Sirius imitó a su lupino compañero y así quedaron en igualdad de condiciones. Se pegaron un buen repaso mutuamente, dispuestos a ver quién lo tenía más grande.

—Yo lo tengo más grande —anunció el borracho Remus luego de algunos segundos. El moreno de ojos grises asintió lentamente como si le costara muchísimo admitirlo.

Minutos de silencio.

—Pero yo hago mejores mamadas —replicó Black después de pensarlo detenidamente. Bueno, o tan detenidamente como puede pensar Sirius Black.

Más silencio.

—No te creo.

—¿No?

—No —negó Lupin.

—¿Y si te lo demuestro?

—Atrévete a hacerlo si quieres. —Y así empezó el problema.

Antes de que el estado de Remus le dejara reaccionar, Canuto ya se le había tirado encima y lo estaba besando salvajemente. Sin tiempo siquiera para respirar los dos se arrancaron las camisas a tirones y las arrojaron muy lejos. Más que besarse, parecía que se mordían como un par de perros callejeros en una pelea.

Sirius estampó la espalda del lobo contra la pared y siguió con lo suyo. Pegando las caderas a las del otro muchacho pudo comprobar la inminente erección de este último. Sonrió al sentir las uñas de Remus hundiéndose en sus glúteos. Le dio otro mordisco.

El moreno deslizó sus manos hasta el miembro del lobo y lo sujetó con fuerza. Unos cuantos gemidos ahogados salieron de la garganta de Remus.

—Sigo esperando —lo picó con la voz ronca.

De un solo golpe Black hizo que Lupin se sentara en el frío suelo de baldosas del lugar. Se arrodilló, le separó las piernas con brusquedad y se inclinó hacia el lugar deseado. Antes de que pasara un segundo los gemidos de placer de Remus se hacían oír amplificados por el eco. No lo admitiría delante de cualquier otra persona, pero el maldito Pulgas tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sirius despegando sus labios del lugar donde estaban. Tenía un semblante muy burlón a pesar de la borrachera. Remus lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

—Sigue —pidió el lobo.

Obediente como pocas veces en su vida, Canuto volvió a sus labores. Más gorjeos de placer por parte del lobo y un par de maldiciones luego de que Sirius lo mordiera ahí. Y fuerte para colmo. Pulgoso cabrón.

Unos cuantos minutos así y Remus se retorcía entre jadeos y resoplidos. Arqueaba la espalda intentando controlar un poco sus reacciones. Sentía algo en su vientre, algo así como un hormigueo. Y en cualquier momento sabía lo que pasaría.

O lo que hubiera pasado si el puto Black no hubiera dejado de hacer sus labores en esos momentos.

—¡Que sigas, joder! —bramó Lupin ofuscado. El otro le miró malicioso y borracho. Sobretodo borracho.

—¿Así que te gusta? —Se inclinó y lo mordió de nuevo. Cómo le gustaba hacerlo al muy hijo de puta—. ¿Sigo?

Un gruñido del lobo se entendió como afirmación.

—No lo haré por siempre.

—¡Tú sigue!

Lunático deseaba acabar de una vez, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Y el otro que se demoraba tanto. Una idea cruzó por su ebrio cerebro y nublado el juicio como lo tenía, no encontró pretextos para no hacerlo. Sacó su varita con leve torpeza y apuntó a la cabeza gacha de Sirius. Se estremeció cuando la lengua de Canuto pasó por la punta. Lupin susurró algo con cierta dificultad. Quien lo hubiera oído se habría inclinado a pensar que era un trabalenguas. Y en esos instantes una intensa luz azul iluminó el baño.

Al día siguiente, a eso de las tres de la tarde, James y Peter se percataron de un hecho algo perturbador: Sirius y Remus no habían llegado a dormir. Parándose como pudieron, salieron de la torre, atravesaron el castillo corriendo y llegaron hasta el baño de Myrtle, la _Llorona_ con el mapa entre las manos. Ahí había dos sendas motitas con el nombre de sus amigos.

Entraron con cierta reticencia por los curiosos ruidos que salían del lugar. Cuando los dos se adentraron hacia el lugar donde se hallaban los merodeadores, creyeron que estaban alucinando por consecuencia de las cantidades industriales de whisky ingerido la noche anterior. Ahí, luchando por "despegarse" estaban Lunático y Canuto. Parecía la obra de un hechizo de pegamento mal lanzado. Y es que, al parecer, el Pulgas tenía una fijación oral con el miembro viril de Remus… literalmente hablando.

* * *

Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha terminado. Se aceptan comentarios de todo calibre.


End file.
